


一篇很雷很ooc的ABO

by ipqo1010



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipqo1010/pseuds/ipqo1010
Summary: 传吵架了，赶上hc发情期，所以他找sc帮了个忙。有传背景提及，注意避雷
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	一篇很雷很ooc的ABO

李楷灿和李马克已经24天零7个小时32分钟没有讲话了。  
吵架的原因大概是件无伤大雅的小事，最近忙着回归，大家都很累，在精神和身体压力双重打击下，情绪总是容易失控。  
而对于李楷灿和李马克来说，多年一起练习、生活、做爱，彼此太过熟悉，连吵架经验都十分丰富，所以这次本该也没什么大不了的。早晚会有那么一天，谁先放下无聊的自尊，挽上对方的手臂，他们会恢复一起练习、生活、做爱的日子，如同一切没发生过那样。

——本该如此。他们两个人都是这么以为的。

第25天，李楷灿的发情期到了。  
那个早上他醒来的时候就感到自己不对劲了。他浑身的肌肤都在发烫，后颈的腺体肿胀不堪，碰一下就有种又酥又麻的感觉由头到脚洗刷着他的神经。  
他下床的时候差点一头撞上墙，到厕所对着镜子一照，发现他嘴唇和脸颊都红得不正常。  
通常李马克会计算他的发情期，提前安排一切：要么是抑制剂，要么是给他俩都请好的几天假期。李马克是个靠谱的Alpha伴侣，所以李楷灿放心地删掉了发情期记录app。  
这次李马克可能是百密一疏了，但李楷灿也并不怪他，最近确实太忙，而且他俩还在吵架。  
李楷灿给李马克打电话，忙音；发消息，拒收。李楷灿才意识到李马克可能把他拉黑了。

他翻了个白眼，用凉水抹了把脸。客厅应该有公用的抑制剂来着，李楷灿计算了下从寝室到客厅的距离。  
每走一步，衣料和大腿内侧的摩擦都让他难以抑制呻吟的欲望。后穴分泌的液体已经沾湿了他的睡裤，但是如果不去拿抑制剂，再过一段时间就不止是“难以忍受”这么简单了。  
Johnny哥这两天有录制，都不在宿舍，还有谁在呢？廷祐哥和道英哥好像也不在……李楷灿咬着下唇打开了门，和门外站着的人同时吓了一跳。

“成灿？你怎么在这站着？”  
“楷灿哥？你怎么出来了？”  
郑成灿原本笔直地站在门口，看到李楷灿出来吓得退后了几步。  
李楷灿眯着眼打量着他，郑成灿披了块毯子，穿着毛绒绒的拖鞋，宽大的肩膀和两只大手同时缩在毯子里，看上去已经站了很久了。  
走廊里的空气确实有点凉，恰好缓和了李楷灿发烫的神经。他定了定神，说：  
“喂，问你话呢？我先问的哦。”  
郑成灿明显地吞了一口唾沫，根本不敢和李楷灿对视。  
“哥，你…………我，我，呃……”  
这孩子怎么了？李楷灿有些好笑地往前走了一步，郑成灿立刻往后退了一大步。李楷灿刚想再走，一股眩晕感猛地击中他的太阳穴。

哎呀，李楷灿想起来，听经纪人姐姐说，郑成灿也是个Alpha来着。

“对不起，”李楷灿哑着嗓子说，“我的气味影响到你了？”  
郑成灿是个正常的Alpha，而李楷灿是个正在发情期的Omega，这个事实足以让李楷灿两腿发软。李楷灿只好靠在门框上，不至于在后辈和弟弟面前显得太难堪。  
“哥，我不是故意的，我……我半夜就感受到你的信息素了，我知道你屋里没人，怕你出什么事才过来的，可我又不敢、不敢找你，我怕我……”  
他俩一个站在两米外，一个靠在门框上，在初冬的清晨，额头上都憋得渗出了汗，艰难地维持着对话。  
哎，就这样在门口站了几个小时吗？真是……李楷灿叹了口气。

“那你……那你帮我给马克哥打个电话吧。”  
李楷灿已经明显感觉到身体内部蒸腾起焦躁和渴望，后穴深处叫嚣着需要被什么填满，不断涌出更多的液体。到了这个地步，抑制剂基本已经用处不大了。  
“啊。”郑成灿呆呆地应了一声，掏出手机打开免提，给李马克拨了过去。响了十几声，无人接听。  
“阿西……”李楷灿低声骂了一句。“我想想……再给Johnny哥打打试试？”

“……”  
郑成灿没有说话。他沉默地翻出了徐英浩的手机号，却迟迟没有按下拨号键。  
李楷灿敏锐地察觉到空气的变化。虽然郑成灿没什么动作，但李楷灿发现他在生气，信息素无意识地向李楷灿压制来过来。他的身体本来已经足够敏感，Alpha的信息素对他来说就像久旱逢甘露，让他想要立刻脱光衣服贴上对方的肌肤，乞求一些更猛烈、更直白的东西。  
李楷灿贴着门框的身体无力地一点点向下滑落，鲜红的双唇吐出几声呻吟：  
“呜……郑成灿……收收你的信息素……”

在李楷灿滑到地板上的前一秒，郑成灿大步走过来，捞起他软塌塌的腰，一手搂着人、一手大力撞上了门。  
门关上之前，李楷灿瞥见郑成灿身上那条毯子掉在了门口，被郑成灿一脚踢出门外。

“你生什么气呀……”李楷灿喘息，每一个字都呼出让人融化的热气。  
郑成灿掐着李楷灿的腰把他顶到墙边，李楷灿头脑发昏，被Alpha的气息裹挟着，他无法控制地整个人缠在郑成灿身上，鼻子一蹭一蹭地摩擦着郑成灿的喉结，想要缓解身上的热度。  
“楷灿哥……”郑成灿看上去还算淡定，但他下手一点也不轻，李楷灿被他揪着后脑勺蓬松的头发拉开，委屈地撅起嘴。  
郑成灿黑白分明的大眼睛一眨不眨地盯着李楷灿的嘴唇。“哥，我也是Alpha啊？”  
“什么呀……我当然知道你是Alpha啊。”  
“那我为什么不可以？”郑成灿说话的声音没有什么起伏，听不出喜怒；但他的信息素散发着攻击性，明明白白地告诉李楷灿他现在很生气。他低头一口咬在李楷灿的嘴唇上。  
“马克哥是固定伴侣，也就算了……Johnny哥呢？如果其他哥哥们可以，为什么我就不可以？明明我就在哥面前啊……我在门口几个小时，哥知道是怎么度过的吗？”

李楷灿搂住郑成灿的脖子接吻，随后一路由嘴角向下滑，他短短的、湿润的舌尖落在郑成灿的下巴、喉结、锁骨上。他很想钻到郑成灿怀里去，觉得他身上的睡衣碍眼极了，得赶紧脱掉。  
“知道啊。不是想着干我度过的吗？”  
李楷灿拉着他的手伸到自己睡裤里面。郑成灿立刻摸到满手黏腻的液体，他的呼吸变得粗重了起来。  
“我……我可以吗？楷灿哥……”  
李楷灿被他逗笑了。刚刚还凶巴巴地质问他为什么不可以，现在又突然不自信了，这个弟弟还怪可爱的。  
“给Johnny哥打电话，是因为他有办法联系上李马克啦……给马克哥打电话呢，是为了告诉他，不用回来了，我有你就可以了……”  
李楷灿蹿到了郑成灿身上，像只树袋熊一样挂着，两条长腿紧紧缠住对方的腰。郑成灿托着他的屁股，两个人一起摔进床垫里。

郑成灿还是第一次进李楷灿的房间，就迅速爬上了人家的床，他停下一秒暗自观察了下。李楷灿的床和他的腰一样柔软到不真实，堆满了各式各样形状的抱枕，床头点着紫色的熏香，却遮盖不住他身上信息素甜甜的味道。  
而现在李楷灿就在这张床上躺着，他浅色的头发被汗水打湿，被情欲感染的眼睛仿佛睁不开了似的耷拉着半边眼皮，双腿大张，一边喘息、一边费力地脱着自己的睡裤。  
郑成灿把李楷灿的双手举过头顶，掀开他的白色T恤，手掌贴住他腰间的肌肤反复揉搓。李楷灿身上又烫又滑，像是热气腾腾、流着汁水的巧克力熔岩蛋糕。

“楷灿哥，你身上好甜啊……”  
他握住李楷灿的下巴细细地接吻，李楷灿短小的舌头总是乱跑，郑成灿不得不用力把他压在枕头上，探向他的口腔深处。不一会儿就有口水沿着李楷灿的嘴角流了出来，亮晶晶的，被郑成灿边吻边舔舐掉。  
“摸摸我……成灿，我好难受……”  
李楷灿摇着头，双手在身上胡乱地抓着。他难耐地挺起胸，捏着胸口薄薄的脂肪，把中间红肿的凸起挤得更鲜艳了些。  
郑成灿覆上他的手，用大拇指和食指按在李楷灿的手指外侧，使劲挤了一下他的乳头。  
“痛，痛……不要那么用力……”李楷灿哀哀地叫着。  
“哥，为什么这么难受？”  
郑成灿低头大口含住他的胸部，感受着嘴里一颤一颤的肉感，听着李楷灿的呻吟，用力吮吸了几下。  
“哥，我听说，Omega在发情期会涨奶，是真的吗？”他又用大拇指摩挲着李楷灿被吸得变大了不少的、肿得发亮的乳头，着迷地盯着看个不停，“哥这么难受的话，我帮哥吸出来会不会好一点？”  
“根本没有这种事，你从哪里听的……呀，不要再吸了，真的没有奶……”李楷灿的声音带了哭腔，现在他知道自己好像玩脱了，郑成灿可不是什么任他摆布的可爱弟弟，但已经来不及了。  
郑成灿根本不听他的话，捧着他的肩胛骨把他的胸部往嘴里送。他的舌头时而拨弄着李楷灿可怜的乳尖，时而围绕着乳晕打转，发出淫靡又响亮的水声，给李楷灿一种他在喂奶的错觉。

“成灿，拜托……够了，真的，后面，后面也很想要……”  
李楷灿软软地推着郑成灿的肩膀。后者终于抬起头，他的眼睛里闪着李楷灿没见过的光，少许暗影夹杂其间，让李楷灿有些战栗。  
“不可以哦，哥现在是我的Omega，要听我的话才行，提要求是不行的。”  
郑成灿的手摸上李楷灿后颈的腺体，Alpha的触碰带给李楷灿无比的满足感，他抬起腿，不停地蹭着郑成灿的侧腰，断断续续地叫着郑成灿的名字，想要更多的接触、甚至是信息素的直接注入。

“我真的很喜欢楷灿哥，舍不得看见楷灿哥难过，所以……哥教教我怎么做，像之前那样。”  
“之前……什么？”  
郑成灿抬起李楷灿的臀部，把他自己脱掉一半的睡裤一点点剥下来，沿途吻着他大腿内侧的肌肤。  
睡裤和已经被李楷灿分泌的液体弄得湿淋淋的，内裤则全部湿透了。郑成灿让李楷灿翻了个身趴着，把他的体液沿着尾骨涂到肚脐下方，却不肯再向下走一点。  
李楷灿的性器顶在小腹上，得不到爱抚，只得一下一下地扭动着腰肢，蹭着身下的床单。他肉感丰富的大腿根、蜜色的臀部，以及中间抽搐着、吐出更多液体的后穴，都赤裸地展露在郑成灿的眼前，诉说着他的渴望。  
郑成灿吻上李楷灿的后颈，用牙齿轻轻划过他肿胀的腺体。李楷灿瞬间用手抓紧了床单，即将被Alpha标记的预感让他兴奋不已，可他知道郑成灿不会就这样轻易地放过自己。

“楷灿哥，之前不是一直有好好地教我吗？我刚来这里，很多事情都不知道该怎么做，还好哥一直陪在我身边，教我做综艺、教我如何在镜头前展示自己……”  
郑成灿说着，探了一个手指进李楷灿的后穴中。那里面早已泥泞不堪，穴口不断收缩，引着他的手指进入到更深处。  
“哥还说，遇到很难回答的问题，一定要向哥学习，要回答得很有sense才可以，不是吗？我还记得，哥跟我说，要是问我最喜欢哪个哥哥，就回答是楷灿哥，问我为什么，就说是哥教我这样讲的……”  
“嗯……成灿，做得很好……”  
还不够，还想要更多……李楷灿努力向上抬起臀部，想要得到Alpha的抚慰。郑成灿却轻轻笑了一声，抽离了手指。  
“楷灿哥，”他贴着李楷灿的耳朵，含住他小小的耳垂，含糊不清地说：  
“现在也教教我……该怎么做，才能成为哥的Alpha？我也会好好做的。”

他揽住李楷灿的腰，帮李楷灿坐到他腿上。李楷灿的眼角弥漫着动情的红晕，眼泪沾到睫毛上一闪一闪的。他讨好地弯着腰扯开郑成灿的裤子，把他的性器捧在手里。  
李楷灿第一次见到郑成灿的Alpha器官，型号和形状都很优越，顶端有一个硬硬的结，李楷灿已经在想象着它卡在自己生殖腔入口的样子。  
“想要吗？”郑成灿轻抚着李楷灿的腺体问。  
“拜托，成灿……给我吧，”李楷灿吸着鼻子说，“要成为我的Alpha，首先要把它塞到这里去才可以啊……”  
他伸了两根手指到后穴，费力地撑开一个小口，用别扭的姿势，噘着嘴给郑成灿展示粉色的内里。  
“可是我怕弄痛哥，”郑成灿说，“所以麻烦哥自己坐上来吧。”  
李楷灿得到了许可，开心地跪在床垫上抬高了臀部，搂着郑成灿脖子的胳膊都有了力气。他对准郑成灿的性器，缓缓地坐了下去。

“成灿，好大……”  
李楷灿的声调骤然拔高，甜腻的发音像是从鼻腔中拐着弯挤出来似的。空虚的后穴终于被填满，李楷灿爽得向后仰头，露出平时不太明显的喉结，被郑成灿吻住。  
“是吗？很大吗？哥喜欢吗？”郑成灿扶着他的臀部压到底，“哥比较喜欢我的，还是马克哥的？”  
“如果，如果你表现得好……就喜欢你……”  
李楷灿被插到后穴深处，还维持着最后一丝理智回答问题，两条腿都在抖。  
“楷灿哥……”郑成灿的大手插进李楷灿的头发里，逼得他抬头和自己对视。“哥对我很不公平。”  
“嗯？……怎么啦……”  
李楷灿很难受，郑成灿插进去以后迟迟不肯动作，他自己的腿又使不上任何劲，只能扭动着腰肢，尽力让郑成灿性器的顶端在他生殖腔入口处碾磨。每次被刺激到，他的后穴就会分泌更多的粘液，郑成灿的性器就能再滑入更深一寸的地方。

“楷灿哥是我最喜欢的哥哥，可是我却不是哥最喜欢的弟弟，难道不是不公平吗？”  
郑成灿好像终于玩够了，或者他是终于忍不住了，从背后抱着李楷灿侧躺在床上，抬起他一条腿，把他的大腿肉掐出一道一道的痕迹。  
“哥，要是能再喜欢我一点就好了……”  
郑成灿猛地抽插了起来。李楷灿呜咽着，随手抓了个抱枕抱在怀里，把眼泪都蹭在了上面。  
郑成灿的性器每一次都顶在了李楷灿敏感的部位，带有Alpha的信息素想要冲开李楷灿的生殖腔。与此同时，他的牙也轻咬在李楷灿的腺体上，随时准备进行临时标记。  
“不要……不要再顶了，成灿……会怀孕的……”  
在郑成灿激烈的插入中，李楷灿感到生殖腔有开口的趋势，郑成灿的结卡进去了一点，他突然开始害怕，边哭边哀哀地求饶。  
但在李楷灿的内心深处，Omega的本能无比渴望着被Alpha成结标记，孕育生命。  
郑成灿又换了个姿势，他让李楷灿平躺着，摊开两条腿，从正面长驱直入。  
李楷灿自己可怜的性器已经吐不出什么东西了。他的后穴被干得肿胀不堪，却还在不停地收缩，想要把Alpha的性器留在里面。他像是在秋千上随着撞击不停摇摆，白T恤最终也没有脱掉，被卷到锁骨的位置，衬得胸前的两点更加鲜艳。  
“哥……我真的好想标记你……哥想怀孕吗？”  
郑成灿喘着粗气问。李楷灿两只手胡乱地揉着眼睛，挡住Alpha的视线，像小狗一样短促地叫着。  
“不，不要，求求你……我们还要回归……”  
话是这么说着，他的生殖腔却已经完全为郑成灿开放了。郑成灿俯下身，深深地吻上李楷灿的唇，下身的动作越发凶狠。高潮来临的那一刻，郑成灿咬牙离开了李楷灿的后穴，把精液都射在了他散发着热气的身体上。  
与此同时，他咬破了李楷灿后颈的腺体，蛮横地注入了自己的信息素。  
“楷灿哥……”  
李楷灿翻过身，钻到了他的Alpha的怀里，嘟嘟囔囔地说：  
“成灿……喜欢你……”

李楷灿睡醒的时候，已经是黄昏了。他浑身上下都酸痛不已，但是身体已经被精心清理过了。  
郑成灿睡在他旁边，这时候倒乖乖的像个弟弟了，仿佛之前做爱的时候那个又凶又不讲理的郑成灿不是本人。  
李楷灿悄悄下床穿上睡衣，想要去客厅倒杯水喝。他打开门，看到之前被郑成灿一脚踢出去的毛毯，被人叠得整整齐齐的放在门口，叠被的方式好像有点眼熟。  
李楷灿看着空无一人的走廊。  
是谁来过了呢？

end


End file.
